


Taking The Risk, Finally:

by airwolflover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Caitlin & Hawke Love Saga: [2]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Confessions, Consensual, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e01 Blackjack, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinner, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/airwolflover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Hawke was blown away by Caitlin's confession, & he needed to make a decision at that point, Is he still afraid, or he's gonna take the risk, What will he do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking The Risk, Finally:

*Summary: Hawke was blown away by Caitlin's confession, & he needed to make a decision at that point, Is he still afraid, or he's gonna take the risk, What will he do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

 _"I am in love with you, Hawke, I've been in love with you for two years"_ , Caitlin's words had entered the ace pilot's mind, & it kept playing on a loop, Hawke couldn't believe that happiness has found him, after so long. It had been hard since Gabrielle had died, He shut himself off to the possibility of it, & that it would never come again. He made peace with it, & now he is more confused than ever, as Caitlin told him this. He was always afraid to the take the plunge, & he knew that if he gets involved with someone, It always ends up in a disaster.

 

"String, Are you okay ?", Caitlin asked, she was worried about him now, & she slowly regretting tell him how she felt, Hawke said holding her hands, "Caitlin, I am **_very_** glad that you told me, You know, When it comes to relationships, I never took a risk since Gabrielle, I chose to live alone, cause I thought I deserved it, I never smiled, cause there was no reason to, But one day, there was, I stepped into a little town in Texas,  & then there you were". Caitlin smiled, as she was getting emotional through her tears.

 

"You gave a wonderful gift, A precious gift, for that I will always be grateful", Hawke was getting a little bit emotional too, Caitlin said, "You really mean that, Don't you, Hawke ?", He nodded with a smile, & said, "Yes, I do mean it", & he said, after taking a deep breath, "Cait, God, You have been the best part of me, Ever since I laid my eyes on you". The Redhead replied, as she composed herself, & held his hand tighter into hers, "Stringfellow Hawke, You are the best part of my life, the **_best_** part, Also, Dominic, _**The Lady**_ , & all of the missions that we shared together." Hawke smiled bigger, cause he is ready to the take the risk finally, & be very happy with the love of his life.

 

"Is this mean that you are ready to try with me, Hawke ?", she asked hopefully, Stringfellow said with a smile, "What does this tell you ?", & they shared a passionate kiss, & it soon turned heated, Hawke had the good sense to stop, & said, "Cait, Wait I want to do this right, Caitlin O'Shannessy, Will you go out with me ?", She smirked, & said, "What does this tell you ?", & they shared a even hotter kiss. Then, They joined their quality time together even more, & then they got back into the Jet Ranger, & headed back to **_Santini Air_** , where they knew that their friend was waiting for them, hoping for some great news.

 

Dominic was waiting, as predicted, he smiled, as he saw the Jet Ranger coming in, He didn't care that Hawke & Caitlin had it out long, The Owner of the hangar, knew that they needed sometime out to themselves, As they did the final checklist, & landed it, & put it away, The Elderly Man got straight to the point, & asked, "Well ?", Hawke, & Caitlin both looked at each other smiled, & then at him, Dominic exclaimed with happiness, "I knew it, Hot Damn, I just knew it !", he used them into the jeep, & said, "Come on, Let's go over to my place, I will cook", Caitlin said with a smile, "I am hungry," Hawke said with a smile, "Hey, Dom, Any chance we get some of your world famous pasta ?", Dominic said with a smile, & bowed with a flourish, "Your wish, Sir, is my command", they all laughed, as they got into the jeep, & made their way to Santini's house.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
